


Who You Belong To

by HanaKaicho



Category: Fullmetal Alchemist (Anime 2003), Fullmetal Alchemist - All Media Types, Fullmetal Alchemist: Brotherhood & Manga
Genre: Chimera reader, F/M, Flashbacks, Fluff, Gen, M/M, Other, Reader-Insert
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-19
Updated: 2016-12-19
Packaged: 2018-09-09 18:46:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 826
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8907769
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HanaKaicho/pseuds/HanaKaicho
Summary: Not that you would have disturbed anyone walking normally, you walked quietly and cautiously up to the bar area. Greed’s scent was strong here and you immediately felt more at ease. You looked to the couch to see if it was free. Fortunately Dolcetto wasn't there. However, to your chagrin, Greed was. You really didn't want to explain why you had snuck back into the Devil's Nest but lying to Greed wasn't an option either and turning to leave now would only attract his attention more.





	

**Author's Note:**

> I got this inspiration for this a while ago and it's been finished for a good time now but I haven't posted it. I intended fluffiness though not necessarily romance between Greed and his chimera reader character, I hope that comes across well. Enjoy!

You were sitting, partially curled up beside your bed. You had headed home a while ago saying you were tired, and you were, but when you had gotten into bed, memories of being strapped down to a table and being experimented on had jumped to the forefront of your mind. 

You were hesitant to go back, not wanting to appear weak in front of the others, or worse, in front of Greed. However, your instincts got the better of you and you took to the sewers to find your way back to the Nest. The bar had already closed but you felt certain being back in the bar and closer to Greed would ease the anxiety that kept you from sleep. Assuming Dolcetto hadn't crashed at the bar, you could probably sleep on the couch, maybe slip out early. 

You held your breath as you went through the basement. After those memories popping up in your head, the basement was suddenly a little too reminiscent of the labs you had been held prisoner in. 

Not that you would have disturbed anyone walking normally, you walked quietly and cautiously up to the bar area. Greed’s scent was strong here and you immediately felt more at ease. You looked to the couch to see if it was free. Fortunately Dolcetto wasn't there. However, to your chagrin, Greed was. You really didn't want to explain why you had snuck back into the Devil's Nest but lying to Greed wasn't an option either and turning to leave now would only attract his attention more. Seeing him aroused a confusing mix of relief and anxiety within you. 

Greed noticed you as you hesitated at the top of the stairs. 

“What are you doing just standing over there?” he asked. 

You tried to sound noncommittal as you said, “I couldn't sleep so I figured I would come back here. At least I figured it wouldn't be boring.”

Greed cocked an eyebrow at you. “Really?” he asked. “You know, it's not very nice to lie to people.”

You frowned at being called out right from the start. He didn't seem angry but you figured you probably shouldn't try to fudge the truth again. He waved you over to the couch that he was sprawled over. There was space for you to join him, right under where his arm rested on the back of the couch. You felt conflicted, not wanting to seem excessively affectionate but knowing you would feel at ease in such close proximity. 

“Hey,” he called, only slightly unkindly. “You belong to me, don't you? You should do what I tell you.”

At that, you went and joined him, leaving a little space between your bodies but still sitting as close as you dared. Just like you thought, you felt much more relaxed and safe here at Greed’s side. He owned you, sure, but he would protect you too. 

Greed’s arm came down from the back of the couch and ended up around your shoulder, trapping your body against his. “Why don't you tell me why you're really back here now?” he said with a bit of a low growl. 

You shuddered. Obeying meant going back over the intrusive thoughts and memories that had chased you from your bed at home. You took a few breaths before explaining to Greed that as you had laid down to sleep, you had felt shackles and restraints pressing your body into the bed. In your mind, the bed became a lab table, no sheets or blankets against your skin. Bright lights shone through your eyelids and vitals monitors beeped around you. You shivered into Greed, forgetting your earlier hesitation born of pride. 

You admitted to Greed that even coming up through the basement had been rather unpleasant. 

Greed’s hand moved from where it hung in front of your chest up to your head and pulled your head over into his chest. “You don't have to think about that kinda stuff anymore. Because you're mine. You're one of my possessions and I won't let anyone take or break any of my possessions,” he said with that self-assured certainty and confidence that made you always believe he would stand at the top of the world one day. 

“You got it?” he asked, looking down at you. “I'm Greed the Avaricious. No one steals from me and no one mishandles my things. I'd tear someone apart if they tried to do something to any of you.”

You found yourself relaxing into him, the tension easing from your body. You started to feel tired again.

“Now quit worrying and get some sleep. You're no use to me dead on your feet because you didn't sleep,” he said.

No sooner than he finished his sentence did you feel yourself drifting off, still leaned up against him.  This was where you felt safe.  This was where you belonged.  This was who you belonged with.

This was who you belonged to.

**Author's Note:**

> I feel like I'm still working on keeping my reader characters as general and accessible as possible but I'd like to think I'm improving. Please let me know what you think! Constructive feedback is greatly appreciated! Also feel free to check out my other fics (mostly hxh) or say hi to me on tumblr (I'm patch-of-shore)
> 
> You can now also support me on Ko-fi if you really liked it! [Support me on Ko-fi](https://ko-fi.com/A3542089)


End file.
